lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Naga
The Naga are a species that consists of many smaller races that all make themselves up into a total overall species called the Naga. The Naga were once dominant during the days before the Eternity War when they ruled over their Murloc Confederacy, but following its fall they have hidden themselves on the ocean floor throughout the northern Atlantic. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. The Naga gain their first time in the story during the short story The Tides of Darkness of which chonricles the rise of the Naga Race, and the events that lead them to their current path of invading throughout the world. Races within the Naga Murloc See Also : Murloc The murloc are the original sub-species of the Naga species and are a bipedal, amphibious humanoid race residing in vast underwater cities throughout the Atlantic Ocean, and they form the largest collection within the Atlantian Empire. The Murloc are a member of the larger Naga Race of which is a vast species of distinctly different races pushed together into a totalized species. Murlocs possess bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with rows of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Individuals range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, while their heights vary from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Depending on the variety, murlocs may lean towards a closer resemblance to frogs or to fish; the iconic green murloc, for example, has coloration similar to a frog. The Murloc form the most numerous element of the Murloc Empire and in this way they are also the most commonly seen of the forces of the Murloc Empire forming membership in all classes outside of the intellectual and political class of the Murloc Empire. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. Mur'Gul See Also : Mur'Gul Mur'Gul are a sub-species of the Naga race formed by the son of Neperune in the form of Murgurgula of whom formed the group to be the intellectual centerpiece of the Murloc Empire. The Mur'Gul were formed the fourth of the sub-species of the Naga and were formed following the Seawitches after following a brief meeting with the Gnomes of Indus Neperune grew to fear that the technology of the Naga would fall behind the other races and thus commanded his child Murgurgula to form the intellectual Mur'Gul. The Mur'Gul would suffer the lightest of casualties as they would be mainly operating within the more ocean dominated fortresses of the Murloc Empire, and were always far back from the figthing. Grommoc See Also : Grommoc ' The Grommoc' are a sub-species of the Naga race formed by the son of Neperune in the form of Morghula of whom formed them to become a force of labor for the Murloc Empire. The Grommoc are quite fast as their two legs are extremely muscualar in order for their purpose as manual labor to be able to be provided, and this fast land speed is only matched by an even fast water speed which allows them to travel long distances and serve as messengers alongside their main purpose as manual labor for the Murloc Empire. The Grommoc were the second of the sub-species of the Naga race to be formed and were formed following the Mymirdon after a lack of labor was seen for the Murloc Empire due to the weak physical abilities of the Murlocs and the martial centric nature of the Mymirdon. The Grommoc would suffer devestating losses during the Eternity War as they had never been bred for combat and with no real ability to fight they were butchered during the destruction of Naga fortifications, and only following the retreat fully into the water would they become protected. Seawitch See Also : Seawitch They are potent spellcasters. Informally, they bear the name "sea witch". They are naga who revere their queen, Azshara. It is their faith in her and in naga superiority which grants them power. They wield the freezing cold of the arctic north; they command the fury of ocean storms. They also draw upon their race's arcane legacy to protect themselves. Most priestesses of the tides are females. The occasional male naga joins their ranks; however, these are vanishingly rare, as most male naga don't have the intelligence (or spirit) to make spellcasting a viable pursuit. Male naga who join these ranks are called priests of the tides. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. Mymirdon See Also : Mymirdon The myrmidons, with their blue skin and fearsome tridents, are feared by all who dwell near the sea. Of all the naga, they are the most fanatically loyal to Azshara to the point where they no longer bother acknowledging orders – they simply DO them. It is unknown if they are bred or cloned in the pool, or whether the pool acts as a portal to warp the myrmidon from some other location, but in the deepest secrets of the Naga they are born through a sort of A-sexual behavior spawned from the Seawitch Naga. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. Kraken See Also : Kraken ' The Kraken', or "krakken", are mighty aquatic minions that were summoned by Neptulon the Tidehunter from the Abyssal Maw in the Elemental Plane, and have been a major center of the Naga ever since. Two different types of creatures bear the name "kraken". The first type are giant squid-like creatures with tentacles. The second type are more fish-like with giant fins and smaller in size. The Kraken were first created after Neptulon summoned them from the elemental plane within the Fade, and used them as the front line tanks of his early forces. Their numbers were devestated during the initial Titan Civil War, and the subsequent Eternity War left them broken and near destruction. The Kraken would spen centuries slowly rebuilding their strength, but during the Naga Civil War the two different elements of the Kraken would take two different sides, and the squid like kraken are now broken from the overall Naga except for splinter elements, while the more aquatic looking Kraken have regained their once proud position within the Naga. Category:Races